I'd Never Have Believed It
by almuvira
Summary: Ever wondered if Bella's was a true story? What would happen to the Cullens if they were exposed to the world through an almost 500 page novel?
1. Chapter 1

Alice skipped into the room.

"Look everyone! There's a new _vampire_ book out!" She held up a thick black book with a red apple being held by two black and white hands on the cover. "Shall we read to see how much garlic we need to buy this time?" She laughed and the rest of the family joined in.

She opened the book and placed it onto the table for everyone to see. Everyone was home today. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle surrounded the table, waiting to see what this author had made up about the 'mythical' creatures called vampires. Edward was last to join the group, he was always last, always bored. Fifteen years had passed since he left Bella to continue her life without him, a 'mythical' creature, yet to him it felt like less than a day ago that he saw her anguished face in the forest. Usually he wouldn't even care for a new book, yet something Alice was trying to hide in her thoughts had him intrigued, he was never intrigued.

They all began to read, flipping each page after less than three seconds. After a couple of pages though each of their amused expressions had changed to one of confusion, this story was sounding far too familiar.

And then on the sixteenth and seventeenth pages, the seven beautiful statues froze. They looked up at each other silently. Edward felt less bored than he had in a decade. He was the first to look down again and keep reading.

They didn't stop again until they completed the novel. Alice's hand was the only thing that moved, closing the book leaving the front cover staring up at them accusingly.

The family of vampires was rendered speechless.

An hour had probably passed, and still none of them had moved. How could they move? The chapter of their lives that they never talked about, for Edward's sake had been turned into a four hundred and thirty-four page novel.

"That idiotic girl," Rosalie was the first to speak, in an accusing whisper.

**Didn't you ever wonder if books like Twilight and Harry Potter were written about ACTUAL things that happened but they were disguised as fiction so people would never in their wildest dreams believe it to be true?**

**More to come if you beg for it. Otherwise this stays as a one-shot forever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You all begged so well, and don't worry, I knew as soon as I ended that first chapter I had to continue. Please give me your feedback and reviews so I can update sooner. Happy Australia day for tomorrow :)**

"_That idiotic girl," Rosalie was the first to speak, in an accusing whisper._

"What?" Edward snapped when he saw what Rosalie was thinking of.

"Who else would it be Edward? Santa Claus?" She snapped back.

"Bella wouldn't do such a thing." He snarled between clenched teeth.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett interrupted when Rosalie opened her mouth to argue back.

"It doesn't say she wrote it." Esme observed.

"So? You think she's stupid enough to claim responsibility for this atrocity."

"It's not that bad." Emmett tried.

"It _is_ that bad!" After years of holding her dislike for Bella Swan as in as she could for Edward's sake Rosalie finally exploded. "I always knew that Edward's stupid little human crush would be the thing that would ruin us. I would say I told you so but the bitch already did it for us, didn't she?"

Jasper and Emmett were at Edward's side before he could attack his sister.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk about Bella like that!" He growled, then forced his arms out of Jasper and Emmett's weakening grips and sat back down.

"Rose, don't." Alice warned as Rosalie began to say something else.

"How do we know it's her?" Carlisle asked. Emmett put a restraining arm around Rosalie when she opened her mouth again.

"Who else could it be?" Jasper said quietly and Carlisle and Esme grabbed a hold of Edward as he shot up again.

"Edward! Please!" Alice pleaded, "I'm trying to see what the effect of this is going to be but it's impossible since every few seconds the consequences of your temper come up, and they're not very pleasant."

Edward winced as Alice showed him a few images she'd seen.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He breathed. "I just know she wouldn't do this."

"Well we have to look at it from all perspectives before we fully understand it." Carlisle reasoned and he and Esme let go of Edward.

"The things that are written in there, they're so intimate, things that if they were not made up would be things only Bella and Edward would know." Jasper began.

"I can remember every moment that is written in there." Edward sighed.

Rosalie went to speak but Emmett put his hand over her mouth. She slapped it away and whispered angrily.

"I wasn't going to begin attacking again!"

"Go ahead Rose." Edward said, venom coloring his tone.

"I just wanted to know when this book was released." Rosalie said quietly.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because then we know how long ago she –"

"Bella didn't do it." Edward cut her off, clenching his teeth and putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

" – how long ago people have known." Rosalie continued.

"It just came out a week ago." Alice said quietly still in shock from her latest find.

"Just because it has the truth does not mean people think it is the truth," Carlisle mused "humans are odd that way; you slap them across the face with the truth and they figure it's all a lie."

"Yes but that doesn't stop the fact that someone knew enough to write this." Jasper said quietly, something in his mind made Edward snarl at him. "Edward, you have to understand that Bella was the only one who knew all this, and she –"

"She didn't do it." Edward repeated, barely restraining himself.

"- and the _author_ has exposed _our_ family, even if nothing comes of this, Edward, the Volturi, they'll deal with us one way or another and they'll find out about Bella and even if she didn't do this they'll go after her as well."

Edward moaned with pain. That marked the beginning of yet another tense and thoughtful silence.

An hour later the seven marble figures were in the exact same poses. No one had so much as breathed. Jasper's face was pained for all of them, as he felt each one of their emotions; Edward's agony, Rosalie's silenced accusation, Esme's longing to figure this out with no pain for her family, – and that involved Bella – Carlisle's usually calm face was filled with concern as he sat there deep in thought, Alice was focused, trying to find a solution to the whole mess and Emmett was next to Rosalie, his emotions were only similar to the rest of the family's in their confusion, otherwise he was excited for what he expected would be an oncoming fight with the Volturi.

"We have to find her." Alice breathed when her eyes refocused back to the present. "And we have to run."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the frustrating wait. I need to get ready for school tomorrow/work tonight and that also means that since I'm back at school intervals between chapters may lengthen unless you all pester me with reviews. **

"_We have to find her." Alice breathed when her eyes refocused back to the present. "And we have to run."_

It was easy to see that the Cullens were used to situations similar to these as the whole family was out the door and on the road in a matter of seconds. No one asked questions about why or how because as soon as Alice saw, Edward knew and Jasper felt and the rest of the family was very used to trusting the judgment of their three talented relatives.

"Where are we going?" asked Carlisle who was behind the wheel of the car.

"I'm not sure." stammered Alice. Edward's head snapped up to stare at her.

"How can you not be sure?" he snapped.

"Edward." Esme cautioned.

"There are two things to be done here Edward. I'm not making any decisions right now."

"We're going to find Bella." Edward said stiffly. His firm tone weakened at the last word.

"You don't care about the rest of this family, do you?" Rosalie said coldly. Someone opened their mouth to stop her but she didn't notice. "She's the only one that matters to you. The destruction of our whole family, let alone our kind is nothing against her. Jasper was right when he said we needed to kill her."

The way of calm emitting from Jasper faltered as he repented the things he had suggested in the beginning when Edward had first met Bella.

Edward ignored whatever Jasper had been thinking and Alice entwined her hands in his, clutching them tightly.

Emmett's grasp on Edward was loosening after Edward had tried to attack Rosalie from the far back seat in the land cruiser.

"Rose," Esme began, in a reasoning motherly voice "for Edward, Bella is as much family as the rest of us."

"Is that why he left her then?"

"Please, Rose, don't make this harder on us all. Think of your love for Emmett; Edward's for Bella is exactly the same, though a hundred times harder because unlike you he doesn't have her by his side whenever he pleases. What he did for her was the best , most unselfish thing he could have done. And now when danger may be awaiting her, we need to go and protect the rest of our family. Do not make this more difficult than it is already." Esme's firm motherly lecture left them in an eerie silence as they each tried not to think about how horrible it must have been for Edward all these years. Though Edward could still hear the whispers of their thoughts, and it made his pain so much more unbearable. If he had any remnants of a heart before, they were completely shattered now as he thought of the last ten years he had stupidly lost with his love.

The sun was low above the horizon and the Cullen family drove towards it, going in the direction Alice had pointed them to – the one opposite to the one Demetri was going to go. Rosalie had said no more, but stayed motionless and regretful about her earlier words. The rest of the family was also silent. Suddenly Jasper's head snapped to look at Alice's face; this didn't escape the notice of the rest of the family.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, holding her protectively.

She reached for a street map and searched through the pages then threw it aside remembering they were in the wrong state.

Edward, seeing her need, grabbed a large fold-out road map from a pocket in the seat in front of him and handed it to her.

Alice didn't say anything as she took it from him and pointed her finger to the place they had to go.

No one asked questions as Carlisle exited the motorway and turned the car a different way.

**Who has an idea of where the Cullens were living/ where Bella is living now? Because I have no idea and help would be so appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Feel free to hunt me down and brutally murder me for keeping this chapter incomplete for so long. School has started and I have not yet learned to make time for the things I love and for the things that need to be done (this falls under both categories) Bear with me.**

Locating Bella Swan's house was easy, figuring out what to do next was the tricky part. As much as human memories fade no one could doubt that Bella wouldn't recognize each of their seven unchanged and unforgettable faces. At first that seemed like a good thing, but they soon realized that if it _had_ been her who wrote the book, she would not want to talk to any of them, or she would be scared to death to see them on her doorstep.

It was dark before anyone spoke.

"I think I should be the first one she sees." Esme spoke up. Everyone looked at her in surprise, Edward was already beginning his refusal at the idea.

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked delicately squeezing her hand.

"She has too much history with the rest of you – Edward is obviously a bad choice, as is Alice who she practically counted as her sister. In her eyes Jasper was the one who made us all go away – she doesn't blame you though, Jasper." Esme added when she saw his face twist up in sadness. "It's just that your last actions are not the greatest memory of you for her. She was always frightened of Rosalie who didn't hide her dislike for Bella and Emmett may scare her as she might stupidly jump to conclusions that we sent the largest of us to attack her." Everyone was silent for a moment, in shock from Esme's careful observations.

"What about Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Carlisle could also come, but I think that if two of us went that could overwhelm her, she always saw me as a mother and I think I'd frighten her the least out of all of us."

They had planned out what Esme should say, what she and they would do, what could be the worst case scenario and what they thought would be the best. They all listened for any footsteps apart from Bella's inside the house. Edward assured them that he perfectly remembered her smell and that it was definitely her in there. As Esme neared the door, though, she heard the rest of her family scream silently at her to come back. She turned around and silently retreated back to their car.

"What's wrong?" She asked, once she had gotten inside again.

Edward's face held immeasurable fear and confusion.

"I-I…it's so odd….but how could that be…I was sure it was…" he wouldn't stop muttering to himself.

"Edward?" Esme put a caring hand on his shoulder, "Edward, honey, what is it?"

"I…..I can hear her." He stuttered. "It's faint, but I can hear her thoughts. At least I think they're her thoughts." They were all staring at him. "At first I thought she kept muttering to herself, but then I realized no one else could her it."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, dumbfounded.

"It's like it's begun to wear off."

"Our powers don't wear off." Carlisle said, still looking shocked.

"But she's not one of us." Rosalie said. "Maybe, with age they decline, like everything else about humans?"

"That could be true," Carlisle began to muse to himself, fascinated.

"Can I still go?" asked Esme; remembering the task at hand.

"This isn't really changing anything, if nothing else; it's making our task easier if Edward can hear her." Carlisle answered.

"Almost hear her." Edward corrected.

So Esme set off, once again towards Bella's front door. She rang the doorbell and listened as the person inside stumbled on their way to the door.

"Coming," called the all too familiar voice. "Who is it?"

Esme remained quiet, patiently waiting for Bella. The door knob turned.

"Who is –" Bella stopped mid sentence and gazed at the woman in front of her. She could have screamed, she could have ran, she could have ignored the fact that one of the people she'd been trying to forget was now standing on her doorstep, unchanged and still extraordinarily beautiful, but instead she composed her face to a blank mask.

"Can I help you?" her hand was about to break the doorknob from clutching it too tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Esme's sharp eyes, which could detect a change however miniscule, still saw the Bella Swan she had met ten years ago when Edward had brought her home. Of course there was more of a curviness to her features, graceful age lines surrounding her face, emphasizing her beautiful, once young, features.

"Hello Bella." Esme said softly.

"Can I help you?" repeated Bella, her voice straining to stay calm.

"I know you remember me, Bella."

"What do you want?" It seemed as though Bella was trying to make her voice sound acidic but failing.

"We need to talk to you." Esme said in the way they had rehearsed.

"'_We_'?" Bella choked.

"The rest of my family is in the car over there." Esme pointed in the direction of a flashy car parked across the road from Bella's house.

"'It would be as if I never existed'" Bella quoted angrily, tears welling up in her eyes and she began to close the door. "He didn't do a thorough job did he?"

Across the road, in the silver car, a moan of agony escaped Edward's lips.

"Please, Bella." Esme put her hand on top of Bella's and Bella quickly took her hand off the doorknob, shocked at the dim memory of the cold skin resurfacing.

"You know, I wouldn't've expected this of him. Have his balls decomposed over the last ten years? Why did the coward send you to talk to me? Did he think I'd attack him? He could defend himself." All the hurt, anger and despair from the last ten years, all of which she had worked hard to contain, was beginning to emerge.

"No, Bella, nothing like that. We just thought –"

"You thought wrong. I want nothing to do with any of you, anymore." She put her hand on the edge of the door and slammed it in Esme's face. Esme didn't try to force it open, she didn't knock again. She merely turned around and gracefully walked towards the car at a pace too quick for normal human beings.

The moment Bella had closed the door she turned around and sank to the floor, sobbing so hard it began to hurt to breath after a while.

Why had they come back? What did they want with her? And the most important question of them all: Did Edward hate her so much that he had had to send Esme to speak to her?

Edward heard the track her thoughts were on and his trembling intensified.

"Pull yourself together." Hissed Rosalie, but Edward continued to tremble, staring down at his hands, burning a hole in them with his glare.

Bella was curved up in a fetal position by her door. This situation was all too familiar. She wasn't about to let them get away this time. Despite what she had said; seeing Esme, realizing that the most glorious year of her life had not been a dream, that the five astonishing creatures were not just a figment of her imagination, had made Bella happy beyond comprehension.

Bella stood up and wiped her face on the back of her sleeve. She pulled her hair out of her face and took ten steadying breaths. She turned to her front window, and before she even saw it she knew it was still there, she looked at the silver car and spoke quietly.

"Come back," she took a shuddering breath "please."

Alice got out of the car and danced towards Bella's front door. Already envisioning Bella's reaction, she wasn't hesitant in her approach; instead as Bella threw the door open Alice opened up her arms and caught Bella in a tight embrace.

"I've – missed – you – so – much – Alice" Bella sobbed into her shoulders while Alice patted her soothingly on the back.

"We're here Bella, and we all want to see you, to speak to you." Alice said kindly.

"Why – did you – come back?" Bella's words were still broken up by her sobbing.

"Something has happened, Bella, something that has put all of us in danger." Edward, in the car, and Bella, in Alice's arms, both froze at these words.

"How could she tell her that straight away?" Edward growled angrily.

"What's happened?" Bella breathed at the same time.

"Will you invited us all inside?" Alice asked and felt Bella nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Continue reviewing for quicker updates, if I have no support, you have no resolve of mystery. I can tell you right now that this story doesn't end with this chapter, the best part is in the next one!!! Read on and enjoy! (All characters belong to, as you all know, Stephenie Meyer.)**

No sooner had Bella nodded that she heard four car doors slam. The six vampires hesitated at the door and then saw Edward nod. Alice gave them permission to enter with her thoughts. Bella stepped back as one of them slowly turned the doorknob, too slowly; giving her time.

Bella didn't know how to react. Even after all these years, the sight of him caused her heart to skip a beat and then race ahead, something that was very embarrassing in present company. They gave her a moment to register.

"Bella," Esme said kindly, smiling carefully.

"Hello Bella," Said Emmett, looking around at her house.

Rosalie and Jasper nodded, Edward remained motionless – a child awaiting his punishment – and Carlisle stepped forward.

"Please forgive this intrusion Bella, I know we must be the last people on Earth you'd ever want to see again, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He said quietly. The whole scene felt unreal to her, she stood there, as though expecting someone to jump out and yell "You're PUNKED! We've got a camera there! There! There! And...There!!"

Regaining her voice she smiled weakly at all of them, took a deep breath and said, "Not at all, it's great to see you all," Her thoughts strayed to Edward and he bent his head further down so she wouldn't see his pained expression, "please, come in." Bella gestured to her living room and they all graciously followed her.

When they had been seated, all in very rigid and focused positions, except for Emmett who alone seemed quite at home, Bella took another shaky breath. She had been about to offer them drinks and then remembered that normal etiquette didn't quite apply here. Edward chuckled quietly when he heard those thoughts and Bella's head snapped to him, as did everyone else's. He couldn't have heard what she had just thought; it must have been something else.

"So," Bella began awkwardly; surely strained conversation was better than painful silence.

"I guess we can skip the empty conversation and get right into the dirty details?" Emmett asked, leaning forward from his lounging position.

"You said you were all in danger?" Bella recalled.

"_We_ are all in danger." Carlisle corrected, the emphasis seemed to fall on the wrong word.

"_We_?" She breathed.

"Yes, _we_," confirmed Esme, "You see Bella, we have found something that if it was released into the public – which it has been – would pose a threat to our whole civilization, and as we are in the centre of it, we'd be the ones that would be gravely punished for such an object."

"What is _it?_" Bella asked, getting sick of the cryptic conversation.

Rosalie threw something heavy onto the coffee table. Bella leaned forward and saw that it was a thick black book. She picked it up carefully, as though scared it would disappear if she held it too tightly. She looked up at them, confused.

"Read the back, dear." Esme said.

Bella slowly turned the book around and the second line caused her to gasp. She read on, with each line her pulse quickening, her eyes widening, and her hands trembling harder until she reached the final line and the book fell out of her hands.

"Wha-" she breathed out.

"Precisely what we were planning to ask you!" Rosalie's unforgiving hiss sounded from somewhere on the couch.

Emmett put his hand on her knee as Edward said, "Rosalie," in a cautioning tone. Bella's head turned towards Edward and they had a moment of eye contact before Edward looked away. That voice, that beautiful, musical voice. The one she hadn't heard in ten years. It brought back a flood of memories and feelings. Bella's eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry." She barely whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I'm so sorry." She barely whispered._

"I knew it!" Rosalie shot up, glaring at Bella, "I told you, Edward, but you didn't believe me, of course '_darling _Bella' wouldn't do it! Well –"

"That's enough, Rosalie." Carlisle said grabbing a hold of her arm and forcing her down.

Bella who had begun trembling was muttering an apology over and over again.

"Bella," Jasper's voice shocked them all into a complete silence. Bella slowly looked up at him with a fearful look on her face. A wave of calm filled them room and he spoke softly, "did you write the book, Bella?"

"No," she barely whispered and then clasped her head between her hands and began to tremble again, Jasper's waves of calm were having no effect on her. Edward felt as though somebody had lit his whole body on fire and then tied him down so that he couldn't escape the pain. He wanted so much to hold Bella, to tell her it was ok, that he loved her and it would all be alright but he couldn't do that now. She was no longer his and would probably be repulsed by his touch. How he longed to touch her. Her thoughts held such guilt, so much regret but he could not understand why. The main thoughts were muffled, blocked off, if only he could know what was causing her to be pained in that way.

"Jasper can't you..?" he practically wailed, gesturing in her direction. They all looked at him, shocked at his outburst which had broken the tense silence.

Bella looked up at the man who had stolen her heart, who had destroyed it and then tried to return the scraps pretending they were good as new. The torture on his face made new tears rush up to her eyes. No matter how much he had made her hurt, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she hated him, Bella would do anything to wipe that look off his face. Immediately she tensed her body, trying to cease the trembling. Jasper looked at her, confused at her sudden concentration.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied in a strained voice.

"Why don't you go get a drink of water?" Esme suggested.

"I'll be alright." Bella forced a smile on her face. Edward sighed, why was she always so self-sacrificing, she wasn't fooling anyone.

"You said you were sor-" began Carlisle.

"And I am." Bella cut him off with a little shake.

"But you didn't write it?"

"I may as well have." She bowed her head, new tears of guilt flooding her eyes.

"Do you know who wrote it?" asked Jasper.

"I have a very good idea." She was refusing to look up into their faces. To think of how foolish she'd been. She couldn't even understand what had compelled her to tell her story in such detail.

"This book…" she began, fingering the cover.

"Contains everything about that year we…" Alice explained, pausing; unsure of how to describe that year.

"Everything?" whispered Bella.

"As if the author stole our memories." Carlisle said.

"Bella," Jasper began again, "we need to know who wrote it."

"What will that do?" Something in Bella's brain was stopping her from telling them of the woman she had met a year ago.

"Who was she?" Edward spoke, finally finding a weak spot in Bella's thoughts. Her head snapped up to look at him; those had been the first words he had said to her in ten years. More tears came to her eyes and before she knew it she had begun to cry uncontrollably.

Edward's hand reached out for her instinctively but he heard a few warning _Don't_'s and pulled it back before Bella had the chance to notice.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said again, "I don't know how it happened. But she – last year – it brought back so much – I couldn't stop – I'm so sorry!" Bella tried to get a hold of herself, but the guilt wouldn't subside until a curious feeling filled her mind. Jasper was trying to change her mood to one that causes a confession.

"She was one of you." They all looked at each other, confused. "She was a vampire." Bella clarified, looking up at them with bloodshot eyes. "And all she wanted to know was my story, and all I wanted to do was tell her it.

"I don't know why. I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Feel free to cruelly punish me for this long period between updates, I've had writer's block/lazy syndrome also I joined the site as Almuvira, but they haven't let me upload anything. Enjoy and hopefully the next update will come sometime this week.**

"_She was one of you." They all looked at each other, confused. "She was a vampire." Bella clarified, looking up at them with bloodshot eyes. "And all she wanted to know was my story, and all I wanted to do was tell her it._

"_I don't know why. I'm so sorry."_

'_I'll ask'_ Alice thought at once, seeing Edward's yearning to reach out to Bella. "Bella," Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder, "Bella, who is _she_? We need you to tell us."

"I don't know," Bella buried her face in her hands, feeling useless, "It's like her name was stolen from my memory, and I can't find words to describe her…" It was an odd feeling, she could see the image of that mystery woman in her mind, but she did not seem to be able to get the words out to describe her.

Alice opened up her mouth to speak and Edward hissed something at her, too quiet and too fast for Bella to realise that someone had said something. Alice nodded at Edward and turned again to Bella.

"Bella, I want you to picture this woman in your mind and then try to remember every detail of your meetings with her."

"But..."

"It'll help, trust me." Alice cut in encouragingly.

Edward strained himself to try and hear the murky, whispering thoughts.

"Definitely a vampire; chocolate brown, thick hair; large lips and…" Edward was almost in pain from the effort he was putting in, but Bella had stopped picturing the author. She was sitting there, gaping at the one she had loved all her life.

"How?" she breathed.

Edward caught her eyes and looked away, unsure of what to do.

"Edward has found that your thoughts aren't as hidden as they used to be, as though your wall that used to block him out is beginning to break." Carlisle explained calmly, "Now, this woman, do any of the rest of you remember her?" Bella was no longer interested in the mystery of the book; the pronouncement of His name cut like a knife at her heart and Bella began finding it almost impossible to breathe, she looked away from him trying to steady herself, but when she looked back she saw him doing almost the same thing. Could he have heard what she had just thought? She began to feel so embarrassed; this whole time she had been sitting there thinking her thoughts were safe, that even though she was crumbling inside, no one else knew. Suddenly her one last defense was gone and she was finding it very hard to remain seated in this room.

Bella stood up and at once all but one head turned to her from their tight discussion.

"Bathroom break," She explained, smiling weakly, and walked as casually as she could out of the room. She wanted to crumble to the floor once the wall blocked their vision of her, she wanted to run out of the house and never return; all she wanted to do was be alone, away from them, away from this crazy world she had no right to be a part off. And the worst thing was that now, in the background of every thought was the reminder: "he can hear you" replaying over and over again in her mind.

She walked up to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She tried to calm herself: breathing in for ten seconds then breathing out. When Bella felt her heart rate was at a suitable pace she returned to her room and all at once her efforts were for nothing and she wanted to run out yet again.

No one showed any sign of notice at her return, though she thought she saw Edward snatch a quick glance at her, one that she would have missed had she not been looking at him at that exact moment.

The sudden silence in the room brought her out of her reverie. She looked around and saw the Cullens looking intently at Alice.

Alice returned to the present and opened her eyes.

"Let's go." She said simply and within a moment they were all at the front door - all but Edward.

Edward remained sitting on the couch and Bella, unsure of whether she was meant to go with them and whether she even wanted to, stood frozen in the doorway looking at a point right above his head. Slowly he looked up at her. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Bella was doing all she could to keep her mind blank, so that he wouldn't get the advantage he'd always wanted to have.

He opened his mouth again and Bella closed her eyes, she didn't know if she wanted to hear it. She didn't know if she could.

Alice appeared beside Bella, "Come on, we have to go." She saw Bella's uncertainty, "Bella, you should come, you don't have to, but I think it will help all of us." Edward's "Don't" was inaudible to Bella, he knew Bella would go if she could help, Bella was always so self-sacrificing.

Bella, turned her head and reopened her eyes, looking at Alice, "Of course I'll come," She said and Alice took her hand.

_Come on, Weepy._ Alice thought at Edward as they were walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know you've probably given up on me, and I AM truly, very sorry for only writing this now. It's just that I realised Twilight was actually – well I won't say it here or I'll be stoned to death by all you loving fans of it - but after writing this chapter I remembered the soft spot I have for B&E. Don't worry, the story will get moving again in the next chapter, I just really needed to write this one and I think you kids will enjoy it. And to make up for my lack of updates I'll write/upload another chapter now. ENJOY.**

**Also music for this chapter (I don't usually have music but this was perfect): 'Corbeau' and 'Comme des enfants' by **_**Coeur de Pirate. **_

Edward was driving this time, intently listening to every thought Alice had. Alice was in the front passenger seat concentrating on the path that would lead them to finding the woman. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat in the three middle row seats, all three staring into different insignificant spots in space. In the back row were Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Carlisle had his hand on Esme's leg and Esme was holding Bella's hand, soothingly stroking Bella's hand with her thumb to calm her down. The entire car was silent, even Emmett, who was usually the one laughing and happily awaiting an upcoming battle, was thinking hard and holding Rosalie's hand.

They had been driving for a very long time, and without even realizing he was doing it Edward stole a glance, for the millionth time, in the rearview mirror. She was still sleeping, glorious Bella, why had he left her? It seemed impossible to him now to find the strength to ever desert her again but he knew he'd have to; it was true that her life was better when he wasn't in it. He hated himself for having imposed his presence on her yet again, for interrupting the life she had now, for making her feel the things he saw her feeling. Edward felt himself lose the ability to breathe and though it shouldn't have affected him it was the most painful feeling in the world. Without knowing what he was doing and to the surprise of everyone, apart from Alice who was now looking at him with understanding, he pulled over and got out of the car leaving the door open so as not to wake Bella when it shut.

He couldn't breathe and began to run, run as fast as he could, he didn't know why or where he was running but he needed a moment to get away, to have for himself. Edward felt trapped in his body, trapped in this monster of a cage. If only he could pry himself out of his own rock hard skin maybe then he'd be remotely deserving of Bella. He stopped running and crumbled to the ground, letting out a heart wrenching sound. He was crying but without tears, this body, this beast, this misery brought up from the deepest pits of hell was so cruel and inhuman that even the release of crying was impossible for him. Edward wanted to rip himself apart, this was a pain he never knew existed, and the inability to breathe was affecting him in a way he never imagined it could. A gaping hole was burning inside of him, the edges tearing and twisting, bleeding with his non-existent blood.

In the car Bella stirred and felt the immobility of the car.

"Are we here?" she asked with a groggy voice.

"Not yet, dear, go back to sleep." Esme soothed.

Bella opened her eyes and looking around found the driver's door open.

"Where's Edward?" she asked, not really hearing what she had said.

"He – " Alice took a pained breath at the same time as Jasper closed his eyes. "went out for a walk."

"Is he alright?" Bella asked, sitting up in her seat. Her pain from before disappeared and in its place a numbness appeared and filled its place, Jasper turned in his seat to cast a worried glance at her. Bella clutched at her sides and looked at each beautiful face in turn trying to find what they were keeping from her.

Edward lay in a fetal position, feeling, for the first time in his life, weak and helpless.

"Should we go find him?" she asked, her breathing pace had increased and the words came out broken and breathless.

"He'll be fine, Bella." Alice tried to calm her.

"No," Bella said firmly, "I need to find him." These words were coming out from deep inside her; she was no longer trying to protect her broken heart. The hollowness of their calming words and Edward's odd departure were gnawing at her mind and she knew she needed to talk to him.

"He'll be back soon, Bella." Carlisle said calmly.

"No! Let me find him!" Bella screamed and began trying to unbuckle her seatbelt with shaking hands. "Let me…let me…" she kept mumbling. Something had possessed her, she knew she was overreacting but there was something horribly wrong and she knew it, she _knew_ she needed to be with him. Alice looked at Carlisle face and he nodded. She swiftly got out of the car and opened the rear passenger door. Jasper got out quickly, and pulled down his own seat. Esme unbuckled Bella's seatbelt as Bella bent her head to her knees trying to slow her own breathing.

"Come on Bella, hold on." Alice took Bella out of the car, placed Bella on her own back and began to run in the direction Edward had gone.

Bella gasped when Alice finally found Edward and carefully put Bella down. Bella took a few awkward steps toward her other half. He was lying, vulnerable and broken in a way that was only too familiar to her. Edward didn't look up, shame filled him, and he didn't want Bella to see him this way. Bella looked at Alice asking for help; Alice nodded her head to Edward and then turned and ran back to the car.

Something came over Bella and she walked over to Edward. Her steps were sure, she knew what she was doing, she knew it was right, and for the first time in many years she felt whole.

She dropped beside him and wrapped her arms around his cold figure. It was as if a light, long ago extinguished and forgotten, deep inside her heart was again alight and filled her whole being with real happiness and warmth. She was no longer blind; no longer making do with her other senses but was seeing for the first time.

Edward turned over in her arms and became the one cradling her. He was no longer broken, no longer dead, no longer a monster, inhuman and cruel. Warmth entered his eternally stone cold body and he felt remotely human and finally complete.

"And so the lion returned to the lamb." Edward whispered in her ear and Bella laughed through her tears, tilting her head up and looking into his beautiful eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I reread this FF and realised I have made so many mistakes, typos etc, but bear with me please, I'll fix them eventually. I have not really figured out where I want to go from the end of this chapter. Any ideas will be appreciated and most probably used and definitely credited. **

**I also realise that in the last chapter I completely neglected to give you a setting for the scene, and I'm so sorry for that, I just got too wrapped up in the characters. So I'll describe it in detail here, even though I know I should've done it more there.**

They could've lain in that perfect bliss under the stars for eternity but both knew in the back of their minds that they were still in the middle of a search for the woman responsible for their exposure. Tiredness was clouding Bella's mind but she couldn't let herself lose a single moment with the love of her life. She had had a few boyfriends, had gone out on a few dates, to try and forget about the one who was meant to last forever, but there was never anyone who fit so perfectly with her as Edward did now. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent he had deprived himself of for so long, too long. His own personal brand of heroin, as he once put it, rehabilitation hadn't done anything for him, and he was as addicted as ever. Bella's heart raced ahead and Edward chuckled.

"We have to go back." He whispered softly into her ear.

"No," she mumbled and held onto him still tighter.

"It's going to get light soon, they're waiting for us, love." And with that word Bella's heart rate went dangerously high.

"You have no idea of how I've missed you." Bella whispered into his chest.

"I think I can venture a guess." He breathed back, and holding onto her with one arm, he used the other to carefully lift her face up to his.

It was their first kiss all over again. He paused beforehand, testing himself, testing his control, and prolonging the moment to have it forever seared into both their minds. _I love you_ thought Bella and he heard it clear as day, just before he leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. Time stood still, and at that moment everything was as it should be.

"I love you too." He murmured into her lips.

Standing up, and still holding Bella to him, he broke the kiss and smiled Bella's favourite crooked smile.

It was already getting lighter while they were running. Both Bella and Edward were covered in sand and dirt, the air was thick and warm and they found the car parked off a motorway surrounded by barren desert. The seating arrangement had shifted: Emmett, Rosalie and Esme in the very back row; Alice, Jasper and Carlisle in the middle and the two front seats left free for the returning pair.

"About time." Rosalie grumbled when Edward placed Bella into the front passenger seat and then within less than a second was seated in his own, driver's seat.

"We lost track of time." Edward smiled apologetically.

"So, we're guessing we're somewhere in Arizona." Began Carlisle but stopped when he heard Bella's gasp. The same sensation from before kept her from saying what she wanted to say; everyone was staring at her but she couldn't get the words out.

"Think it, Bella." Edward whispered, concern flooding his face. When he heard her barely audible thoughts his expression became even more worried. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"I…I couldn't." She stuttered, looking up at him.

Edward turned turn the wheel and began driving again. "We're going to Phoenix." He said.

Bella sat back in her seat; the earlier bliss completely gone from her body. She stared out into space trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Alice looked pointedly at Jasper who immediately began emitting waves of exhaustion and within a few moments Bella was barely fighting sleep, too weak to even tell Jasper to stop.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle spoke quietly.

"It's odd," Edward's expression changed from blankness to concern again. "it's as though she has something stopping her from saying anything about this woman. At first I thought that the woman made sure Bella knew nothing about her, but Bella knows enough to help us, however, she physically can't tell us."

"Edward, are you sure she lives in Phoenix?" Esme asked the question Edward had been trying to ignore, "I mean one of us- we- a _vampire_ wouldn't live in Phoenix."

"A vampire also wouldn't write a book exposing all our secrets." added Rosalie.

"Bella said she was one of us." Edward protested, looking at them angrily.

"Edward, _Bella_ is from Phoenix." Rosalie stated.

"She didn't write it!" Edward whispered angrily, trying to refrain from yelling. How could they even think Bella could do such a thing?

"Rosalie please," Carlisle, assuming the fatherly role, spoke softly, "Edward, they have a point. Maybe this wasn't a vampire."

"No, Carlisle," Edward growled and Bella shifted in her sleep. Jasper sent more waves of fatigue in Bella's direction and Edward took a deep breath before continuing softly, "Bella said she was a vampire."

"Bella said –" Rosalie began to mimic angrily but Alice cut her off.

"Vampire or not we should still track her down. It makes sense that Bella met her in Phoenix. It being her home town, maybe Bella went back there before moving to where she lives now and stumbled upon this vampire. Excited to re-enter that world again, or maybe due to some power the vampire had, Bella opened up to her. It all makes sense. Either way we need to find her, it is quite obvious we're not dealing with your average vampire."

"Wait, Alice you're right." Edward breathed, a thought forming in his mind.

"Of course I am… about what?"

"Maybe this vampire has a power that made Bella trust her so much that Bella felt the need to pour her heart out, and then took away Bella's ability to describe her."

"But, Edward, doesn't Bella's mind protect her from powers like that?" Carlisle slowly asked.

"That protection is wearing off, like Rosalie said, I can hear her now, that must mean other things are also able to penetrate her mind!" Edward was getting excited, finally he was getting the answers they were expecting him to have. One of them opened their mouth but Jasper's 'Shh' caused the other five faces to snap to Alice's blank expression.

Edward's face turned back to the road and he drove in the direction that Alice's thoughts pointed him to. They were getting close, very close and they hadn't even figured out what they were going to do once they found her.


End file.
